Luego de tanto dolor quiero ser feliz contigo
by Alz3id
Summary: Meghan tiene el corazón roto y un pasado doloroso que le impide volver a confiar,  reprimiéndose constantemente  y jurándose a si misma no volver a amar a nadie, pero su vida da un vuelco cuando conoce a Jacob,  ¿Podra intentarlo de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

**Dolor…**

La vida conmigo ha sido un poco "Complicada" por no decir "Agresiva". A pesar de todo no pierdo completamente las esperanzas, se que para mí en algún lugar existe una pequeña oportunidad para alcanzar la felicidad o como dicen, tal vez la "Felicidad" no existe, solo existen los momentos felices por eso debemos saber disfrutarlos por que quizás no volverán por mucho tiempo. El dolor de cierta forma es necesario, porque en este mundo no habría luz sin oscuridad…

Mi nombre es Meghan, crecí en una familia aparentemente "Perfecta y feliz", pero un día todo se derrumbo frente a mí, aun recuerdo perfectamente esa noche, hace alrededor de 9 o 10 años

**-*/Flash Back/*-**

Estaba escondida detrás de un mueble escuchando la "conversación" que tenían mis padres, tenían mucho tiempo discutiendo...

- ¿Porque me haces esto?, Ana solo necesito una explicación – Decía mi padre entristecido y con la voz algo quebrada... – ¿Por qué dañar nuestro matrimonio?, toda nuestra vida juntos, todo lo que hemos logrado se va por el caño! ¿No te importa nada? ¡Por Dios piensa en Meghan!, ¡Piensa en todo el daño que esto le causara a tu hija!

- ¡Hago todo esto por mi beneficio, el me ofrece todo lo que yo quiero sin ninguna presión! – Mi madre dijo esto de una manera tan fría que podría helarle la sangre a cualquiera – Me canse de actuar como la esposa perfecta, como la madre ejemplar esa niña que lamentablemente es mi hija nunca me importo !la tuve fue para complacerte! ¡Por mí, esa niña nunca habría existido! Ya me aburrió eso de fingir que quiero a esa mocosa – No podía aceptar que esas palabras había salido de su boca El dolor en mi pecho era demasiado fuerte, sentía como se desgarraba mi corazón. No podía respirar, las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, me quede allí en silencio mientras mis padres seguían discutiendo.

- ¡Cómo puedes decir todo eso con tanta frialdad! No entiendo como no me di cuenta antes de la clase de persona que eres, no tienes alma… Me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo, me arrepiento de todo lo que te involucre! ¡LARGATE DE MI VIDA!

- ¡Pues sí, me largo! ¡Al fin seré feliz! Tu seguirás siendo el mismo iluso y tendrás que hacerte cargo de ese estorbo al que llamas hija; Una cosa más John, quiero que sepas que yo nunca te ame, me case contigo por el dinero y nada mas – sonreía cínicamente mientras hablaba – Ahora tengo una mejor oferta y no te necesito

- De verdad ¡ME DAS ASCO! Hablas como una mujer fácil, como una cualquiera…- la decepción y el dolor eran notables es su voz

- ¡Seré todo lo que tú digas pero igual caíste, iluso! Si me permites me voy de una vez , ya no soporto estar ni un solo minuto más en esta casa – lo último que escuche de ella fue el gran portazo que dio cuando se marcho

- No lo puedo creer, ¡viví todos estos años una gran mentira! Nunca me di cuenta de la realidad – Sollozaba ligeramente mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá – ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?, ¡Solo quisiera una respuesta a todo esto maldita sea!

Yo aun estaba en shock por todo lo que escuche, me dolía todo eso, estaba confundida. Me levante e intente irme a mi habitación sigilosamente para que mi padre no me notara, para mi mala fortuna se dio cuenta de mi presencia en el salón

- Meg… Meghan ¿Qué haces aquí? deberías estar en tu habitación – en su rostro se notaban unas cuantas lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas - ¿Es-escuchaste algo?

- Solo baje por un poco de agua, papa tranquilo ya lo sé todo… escuche la discusión – varias lagrimas traviesas se escaparon de mis ojos – en-entiendo que yo nunca debí nacer

- ¡Jamás digas eso! óyeme bien Meghan ¡jamás repitas eso…! – se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuerte – tu eres mi vida princesa, tu eres mi todo, lo que tu madre dijo no tiene importancia, ella no vale aquí….

- Te quiero papa … Te quiero – me aferre a mi papa con más fuerza

- Yo te amo hija, nunca lo olvides… - nos quedamos allí abrazados un largo tiempo, ambos llorando en silencio

**-* / End Flash Back/ *-**

Y desde ese momento fuimos solo nosotros 2, mi padre siempre ha estado ahí para mí en cualquier momento. Ahora con 17 años, soy una chica normal, aunque mi padre siempre dice que soy "muy hermosa". Siempre fui un poco diferente al resto de las chicas "plásticas y vacías", me encanta el rock, la buena música, me gusta mucho cuestionar a la vida. La música se convirtió en mi refugio. Luego de algunas prácticas cuando era niña floreció mi talento con la guitarra, no he podido desprenderme ni un instante de ella, es mi amuleto. Trato de ver muy poco hacia mi pasado, no me hace bien así que prefiero ignorarlo aunque de vez en cuando los recuerdos chocan contra mí.

_Lo que hubo ayer muy poco queda hoy, ayúdame a calmar este dolor, que tu silencio se haga voz que nuestro ruego llegue a Dios a no callarse hasta hartarse, todo está en el corazón... - Mago de Oz_


	2. Chapter 2

**La noticia**

Me encontraba en mi habitación escuchando música con el volumen a todo lo que da, estaba de vacaciones, faltaban menos de 2 meses para comenzar mi último año en el instituto, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando vi a mi padre entrar a la habitación. Me abalance contra el reproductor y lo apague

- No tenias por que apagarla, solo tienes que escucharla con un volumen un poco más bajo, tenia 15 minutos tocando la puerta , pensé que te había pasado algo

- Lo siento – Dije un poco avergonzada

- Princesa no es para tanto, pero prométeme que la escucharas a un volumen más moderado

- Te lo juro por el Dalai lama, que se vuelva musulmán si no cumplo– levante la mano derecha con falsa seriedad

- ¿Hija tu no cambias? – se reía a carcajadas por mis ocurrencias

- Papa que exigente eres decídete ¿quieres que le baje a la música o que cambie? ¿Quién te entiende? – camine por mi habitación como si estuviera indignada

- Yo no quiero que cambies, te quiero así con todas tus locuras- me abrazo fueeerte

- Mmmm papa dime ¿para qué me buscabas? – tenia curiosidad por saber que estaba planeando mi papa

- Bueno hija lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante –camino hacia la cama y se sentó - siéntate un momento para decirte

- Está bien, dime dime dime– Estaba emocionada y camine rápidamente hacia la cama (prácticamente me lance)

- Primero cálmate un poco- _"¿Qué me calme? No hasta que sepa que es lo que sucede. Ohh ojala sea que al fin dejara que me haga las perforaciones que le mencione!"-_ Bueno como se que este va ser tu ultimo año en el instituto y tienes muchísimo tiempo que no ves a Bella – _"¿Qué tiene que ver el instituto en esto?"_–Y pues estos meses voy a viajar fuera del país constantemente por cuestiones de la empresa- "¿Me llevaaaaraa? Ohh si ohh si" – Helen ya no está en edad para cuidarte y pues no quiero dejarte sola

****PointOfViewJohn****

Estaba que me moría de la risa por la cara de Meg, era una expresión indescriptible. Pero yo sabía que se iba a poner como loca de la emoción cuando se lo dijera.

- Entonces pensé que si tú querías puedes irte con tu tío Charlie a Forks, a vivir allá por un tiempo y así terminas tu último año en el instituto con Bella, ya yo hable con Charlie y me dijo que no tenía ningún problema. Estaría tranquilo sabiendo que estas con mi hermano mientras no estoy en el país

- ¡Ah quee biieeeeeeen! Queee bieeeen! Pensé que ibas a aceptar por fin lo de las perforaciones que te dije o que ibas a llevarme contigo, pero esto es muchísimo mejor – Comencé a saltar en la cama como loca y mi papa me veía con una gran sonrisa – Bella y yo vamos a estar juntas de nuevo, como antes… … – Hable tan rápido que me maree y tuve que sentarme en la cama de nuevo – ¡para arreglar todo!

- Hija cálmate, sabes que no estoy ni estaré de acuerdo con lo de las benditas perforaciones que me dijiste y de llevarte conmigo no porque entonces no podrías terminar el instituto. No habías estado así de feliz desde hace mucho tiempo, me gustaría verte más seguido así

- Papa, todo está bien y sabes que me alegra mucho esto porque Isabella es como mi hermana – Sabia a lo que se refería mi papa con "me gustaría verte más seguido así", estos últimos meses no habían sido precisamente felices para mí – Tratare de estar "más seguido así", ya lo que paso no importa y solo espero que me disculpes por las tonterías que cometí

- Princesa no tengo nada que disculparte, se que ese imbécil te hizo demasiado daño, todavía me duele recordar lo mal que estabas cuando todo paso, no quiero volver a verte así nunca… Además el abandono de tu madre , tú has sufrido mucho hija – dijo esto abrazándome fuerte – Prométeme que siempre serás fuerte para mi, que lucharas y no te dejaras vencer tan fácil, lucha por tu felicidad y no dejes que ni la más oscura tristeza nuble tus ojos, no… no otra vez

- Lo sé papa, te prometo que seré fuerte para ti y que luchare siempre – enterré mi cabeza en su cuello – Además no todo ha sido malo, están los chicos ellos son mi apoyo, estas tu, yo soy feliz así , mejor dejemos de hablar de esto, no quiero tener que recordar

- Entiendo, bueno hija te dejo porque tengo que ir un momento al estudio a terminar de revisar unos planos – se levanto y antes de salir se devolvió - Mmmm y una cosita más, te vas dentro de dos semanas

- Ok papa entendido –Me dio un beso en la frente y bajo al estudio – Voy a llamar a Bella de una vez- Busque como loca el cel. y le marque a Bella

… - ….- Y no atendía - …. – NADA! -….. – Ya estaba que le hacia un agujero al piso de tanto dar vueltas por la desesperación - ….- Me canse de intentar y decidí ir a darme un baño mientras pasaba el rato, cuando estaba en el baño toda enjabonada comenzó a sonar el cel. y salí desesperada a contestar, casi me resbalo.

-Cogí el cel. Y era Bella -

_- Alo?... _

_- Meg, ¿como estas? Sorry por no haberte contestado antes, estaba un poco ocupada con Edward_

_- See que estaban "Muy ocupados" Para no haberme contestado la llamada- Soltó una risita nerviosa – bueno lo que quería decirte es que mi papa me dijo que me voy a vivir con ustedes, porque él va estar viajando mucho, tu sabes, así que voy a terminar el instituto allá contigo!_

_- SUPER! qué bien prims me hacías mucha falta, ahora vamos a estar juntas… - Decía alegre_

_- ¡Es fantástico!, pero bueno te dejo porque una prima me llamo justamente cuando me estaba bañando porque estaba "Ocupada" con su novio y pues estoy toda enjabonada, no sé si por casualidad la conozcas – Que se note el sarcasmo_

_- Meg de verdad lo siento, pero si estaba ocupada, y no precisamente haciendo las cosas que te estás imaginando… _

_- Okeey Okeey te creo que estabas jugando a las muñecas con Edward, bue Bells dale mis saludos al tío Charlie y a tu novio que dentro de poco podre conocerlo…. Chau prims te quiero_

_- Chau prims yo también te quiero _

Corte la llamada y fui a bañarme. Termine y me vestí de una vez con la pijama, ya que no tenía ganas de hacer mas nada, me acosté un rato a escuchar música, pero esta vez con mi Ipod, estaba tarareando las canciones hasta que comenzó darme un poco de sueño y me quede dormida.

Desperté sobresaltada y con el rostro mojado de lagrimas -_Otra vez…-_ vi la hora en reloj y eran ya las 2:35 am, comenzaron a llegar a mi mente varios fragmentos de esa pesadilla que me atormentaba…

_El mar escupía un lamento tan tenue que nadie lo oyó. Era un dolor de tan adentro que toda la costa murió. Llora lamentos la nube que enfermó y escribe espantos en la arena el dolor. Arrulla el miedo a un delfín que bebió de un agua negra, su suerte emigró – Mago de Oz_


	3. Chapter 3

**La noticia**

Me encontraba en mi habitación escuchando música con el volumen a todo lo que da, estaba de vacaciones, faltaban menos de 2 meses para comenzar mi último año en el instituto, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando vi a mi padre entrar a la habitación. Me abalance contra el reproductor y lo apague

- No tenias por que apagarla, solo tienes que escucharla con un volumen un poco más bajo, tenia 15 minutos tocando la puerta , pensé que te había pasado algo

- Lo siento – Dije un poco avergonzada

- Princesa no es para tanto, pero prométeme que la escucharas a un volumen más moderado

- Te lo juro por el Dalai lama, que se vuelva musulmán si no cumplo– levante la mano derecha con falsa seriedad

- ¿Hija tu no cambias? – se reía a carcajadas por mis ocurrencias

- Papa que exigente eres decídete ¿quieres que le baje a la música o que cambie? ¿Quién te entiende? – camine por mi habitación como si estuviera indignada

- Yo no quiero que cambies, te quiero así con todas tus locuras- me abrazo fueeerte

- Mmmm papa dime ¿para qué me buscabas? – tenia curiosidad por saber que estaba planeando mi papa

- Bueno hija lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante –camino hacia la cama y se sentó - siéntate un momento para decirte

- Está bien, dime dime dime– Estaba emocionada y camine rápidamente hacia la cama (prácticamente me lance)

- Primero cálmate un poco- _"¿Qué me calme? No hasta que sepa que es lo que sucede. Ohh ojala sea que al fin dejara que me haga las perforaciones que le mencione!"-_ Bueno como se que este va ser tu ultimo año en el instituto y tienes muchísimo tiempo que no ves a Bella – _"¿Qué tiene que ver el instituto en esto?"_–Y pues estos meses voy a viajar fuera del país constantemente por cuestiones de la empresa- "¿Me llevaaaaraa? Ohh si ohh si" – Helen ya no está en edad para cuidarte y pues no quiero dejarte sola

****PointOfViewJohn****

Estaba que me moría de la risa por la cara de Meg, era una expresión indescriptible. Pero yo sabía que se iba a poner como loca de la emoción cuando se lo dijera.

- Entonces pensé que si tú querías puedes irte con tu tío Charlie a Forks, a vivir allá por un tiempo y así terminas tu último año en el instituto con Bella, ya yo hable con Charlie y me dijo que no tenía ningún problema. Estaría tranquilo sabiendo que estas con mi hermano mientras no estoy en el país

- ¡Ah quee biieeeeeeen! Queee bieeeen! Pensé que ibas a aceptar por fin lo de las perforaciones que te dije o que ibas a llevarme contigo, pero esto es muchísimo mejor – Comencé a saltar en la cama como loca y mi papa me veía con una gran sonrisa – Bella y yo vamos a estar juntas de nuevo, como antes… … – Hable tan rápido que me maree y tuve que sentarme en la cama de nuevo – ¡para arreglar todo!

- Hija cálmate, sabes que no estoy ni estaré de acuerdo con lo de las benditas perforaciones que me dijiste y de llevarte conmigo no porque entonces no podrías terminar el instituto. No habías estado así de feliz desde hace mucho tiempo, me gustaría verte más seguido así

- Papa, todo está bien y sabes que me alegra mucho esto porque Isabella es como mi hermana – Sabia a lo que se refería mi papa con "me gustaría verte más seguido así", estos últimos meses no habían sido precisamente felices para mí – Tratare de estar "más seguido así", ya lo que paso no importa y solo espero que me disculpes por las tonterías que cometí

- Princesa no tengo nada que disculparte, se que ese imbécil te hizo demasiado daño, todavía me duele recordar lo mal que estabas cuando todo paso, no quiero volver a verte así nunca… Además el abandono de tu madre , tú has sufrido mucho hija – dijo esto abrazándome fuerte – Prométeme que siempre serás fuerte para mi, que lucharas y no te dejaras vencer tan fácil, lucha por tu felicidad y no dejes que ni la más oscura tristeza nuble tus ojos, no… no otra vez

- Lo sé papa, te prometo que seré fuerte para ti y que luchare siempre – enterré mi cabeza en su cuello – Además no todo ha sido malo, están los chicos ellos son mi apoyo, estas tu, yo soy feliz así , mejor dejemos de hablar de esto, no quiero tener que recordar

- Entiendo, bueno hija te dejo porque tengo que ir un momento al estudio a terminar de revisar unos planos – se levanto y antes de salir se devolvió - Mmmm y una cosita más, te vas dentro de dos semanas

- Ok papa entendido –Me dio un beso en la frente y bajo al estudio – Voy a llamar a Bella de una vez- Busque como loca el cel. y le marque a Bella

… - ….- Y no atendía - …. – NADA! -….. – Ya estaba que le hacia un agujero al piso de tanto dar vueltas por la desesperación - ….- Me canse de intentar y decidí ir a darme un baño mientras pasaba el rato, cuando estaba en el baño toda enjabonada comenzó a sonar el cel. y salí desesperada a contestar, casi me resbalo.

-Cogí el cel. Y era Bella -

_- Alo?... _

_- Meg, ¿como estas? Sorry por no haberte contestado antes, estaba un poco ocupada con Edward_

_- See que estaban "Muy ocupados" Para no haberme contestado la llamada- Soltó una risita nerviosa – bueno lo que quería decirte es que mi papa me dijo que me voy a vivir con ustedes, porque él va estar viajando mucho, tu sabes, así que voy a terminar el instituto allá contigo!_

_- SUPER! qué bien prims me hacías mucha falta, ahora vamos a estar juntas… - Decía alegre_

_- ¡Es fantástico!, pero bueno te dejo porque una prima me llamo justamente cuando me estaba bañando porque estaba "Ocupada" con su novio y pues estoy toda enjabonada, no sé si por casualidad la conozcas – Que se note el sarcasmo_

_- Meg de verdad lo siento, pero si estaba ocupada, y no precisamente haciendo las cosas que te estás imaginando… _

_- Okeey Okeey te creo que estabas jugando a las muñecas con Edward, bue Bells dale mis saludos al tío Charlie y a tu novio que dentro de poco podre conocerlo…. Chau prims te quiero_

_- Chau prims yo también te quiero _

Corte la llamada y fui a bañarme. Termine y me vestí de una vez con la pijama, ya que no tenía ganas de hacer mas nada, me acosté un rato a escuchar música, pero esta vez con mi Ipod, estaba tarareando las canciones hasta que comenzó darme un poco de sueño y me quede dormida.

Desperté sobresaltada y con el rostro mojado de lagrimas -_Otra vez…-_ vi la hora en reloj y eran ya las 2:35 am, comenzaron a llegar a mi mente varios fragmentos de esa pesadilla que me atormentaba…

_El mar escupía un lamento tan tenue que nadie lo oyó. Era un dolor de tan adentro que toda la costa murió. Llora lamentos la nube que enfermó y escribe espantos en la arena el dolor. Arrulla el miedo a un delfín que bebió de un agua negra, su suerte emigró – Mago de Oz_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo…yo ¿Cómo decirles?**

Luego de esa "dulce" noche, me levante alrededor de las 8:00 am, me lave la cara de nuevo y baje a desayunar. Allí estaban Helen (mi nana y la encargada de mantener el orden en la casa) y mi papa, desayunando.

- Buenos días – esa mañana había despertado con mucha hambre, así que me dirigí directamente a la nevera

- Buenos días hija ¿Cómo amaneciste? – ya había sacado comida suficiente para 4 personas, tenia muchísima hambre, camine hacia la mesa mientras engullía un panecillo

- Bien papa, con mucha hambre

- Buenos días Meghan, ¿Niña que ojeras son esas? – _"Tenía que ser Helen aff, yo no quería que mi padre se diera cuenta; Bravo Helen"_

- Nada Helen, que dices – trataba de escabullirme pero ella ya había tomado mi rostro con sus manos mirando de cerca las enormes ojeras que tenia

- Otra vez, ¿Verdad? – Mi padre se había puesto de pie y estaba frente a mi observándome con cierto dolor en su mirada, yo solo asentí un poco avergonzada – Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla atormentándote, creo que el viaje a Forks te hará bien, allá podrás olvidar y respirar un poco de aire nuevo

- Cierto… Aunque ahorita lo que me tiene preocupada es como podrán reaccionar los chicos, sabes que somos muy unidos y esto de irme así de repente no sé cómo lo tomaran

- Hija, los chicos te adoran, ellos entenderán

- Eso espero, eso espero… - me preocupaba terriblemente la manera en la que podían reaccionar, no quería irme mal con ellos, yo los amo muchísimo, son mis hermanos. En la tarde me encontraba en mi habitación revisando un álbum, fotos con los chicos, con mis chicos – _Unidos por la música, hermanos siempre_ – Mañana iría a hablar con ellos, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Llegue a la casa de Mike, ya los había llamado diciéndoles que tenía que darles una noticia, los mire a los 3 y sentí como todo el poquito coraje que había acumulado esa mañana, se desvanecía ante sus miradas interrogantes. Los tres me abrazaron como de costumbre, dejándome sin oxigeno.

- Meg ¿Qué nos ibas a decir? – pregunto David inmediatamente, Mike y Dan solo observaban esperando mi respuesta

- ¿Yo? Bueenno… yo… yo les iba a decir… yo… – no encontraba palabras en ese instante, los nervios entorpecieron mi habla – Es algo complicado, es muy importante y… yo esteem

- ¡Meghan ya termina de decirnos! – Ya estaban exasperados

- Lo que les quería decir es que me mudare, me voy de la ciudad, me iré a vivir con mi tío Charlie- las palabras salieron de mis labios a una velocidad sobrehumana producto de los nervios que sentía

…**1**…

…**2**…

…**3**…

- ¿QUEEE? – un grito generalizado rompió bruscamente con la calma del lugar

- ¿Pero... porque? –David dijo esto un poco enojado

- ¿Nos vas a dejar así solos, tristes y abandonados? – Mike me abrazo mientras hacía pucheros, se separo de mi para luego mirarme

- Me voy porque mi papa va a estar fuera del país y pues no quiere dejarme sola, dice que estará tranquilo al saber que estoy con mi tío… además que tengo mucho tiempo que no veo a mi prima. Entonces decidió enviarme a Forks todo este tiempo, mientras el está viajando y de una vez terminaba mis estudios allá – La mirada de ellos sobre mí no ayudaba, aumentaba mí nerviosismo, me preocupaba la reacción de Dan por el hecho de que no había dicho NADA, estaba demasiado callado observando, su rostro no reflejaba ningún tipo de emoción.

- ¿No te puedes quedar con Helen? – Mike estaba esperanzado mientras asentía

- Vamos Mike, tu sabes que ya no está como para cuidarme a mí, ella esta mayor

- ¿Meg y la banda? ¿Y nosotros? Se suponía que esto era para siempre, somos hermanos, ¿Cómo nos dejaras así de repente? ¡SOMOS UNA FAMILIA!

- Dan a mí también me duele, ustedes son mi todo, mis hermanitos… pero ya mi papa tomo una decisión y tiene todo listo- estaba al borde de las lagrimas – me voy dentro de 2 semanas, por favor chicos, entiéndanme, además esto no es para siempre, es por un año, seguiremos siendo hermanos a pesar de la distancia, yo los amo…

- Bueno Meg cuentas con mi apoyo, entiendo que fue una decisión que tomo tu papa, sabes que te quiero, es difícil, no puedo hacer nada – David se acerco y me abrazo – pero eso si no podemos perder el contacto, hermanos por siempre

- Gracias por entender hermanito, te quiero – no pude evitar que se escapara una lagrima de mis ojos

- Tranquila Meg yo también te entiendo, sabes que eres mi hermana y siempre contaras conmigo estés donde estés – Mike limpio mi lagrima y me dio un beso en la frente – así tenga que irme caminando para estar contigo cuando me necesites

- Mi-Mike gracias, te quiero

- Yo también Meg… yo también – Me separe de Mike para mirar a Danny

- ¡Dan dime algo por favor! – me dolía su silencio, necesitaba al menos una palabra de él para sentirme mejor – No puedo irme así contigo

- Bueno si tanto quieres irte, ¡Lárgate de una vez! ¡Ya veo que sencillamente no te importa nada, que nos dejas así como así sin preocuparte si nos duele o no, o lo que pensemos!– algo dentro de mí se rompió al escucharlo, su reacción me lastimo – Vete de aquí–Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, tome un taxi directo a mi casa, subí rápidamente a mi habitación, las lagrimas no cesaban, no entendía esa reacción tan agresiva de Danny. Al rato escuche la puerta cerrándose suavemente

- Papa por favor, quiero estar sola… - Pero mi sorpresa fue otra

- Meg lo siento sé que me porte como un idiota, entiende que me duele separarme de ti

- Dan ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que no querías volver a verme – Evitaba mirarlo

- Eso lo dije sin pensar, me deje llevar por la tristeza de saber que te alejaras de nosotros, no quiero perderte– Estaba llorando cuando se sentó a mi lado – dime ¿qué voy a hacer sin mi hermanita? ¿A quién voy a cuidar? Me da miedo no poder estar cerca de ti para protegerte ¿A quién le voy a espantar a los patanes? ¿Y con quien me voy a meter en problemas? Me harás muchísima falta

- Tu también me harás mucha falta grandulón, imagínate lo aburrido que será no tenerte para fastidiarte todos los días o cuanto extrañare que hagamos enojar a Mike en el instituto cuando trate de ligar con alguna chica, que nos mande a freír espárragos a Tokio y contentarlo más tarde con una bolsa de ositos de goma, su gran adicción– ambos reímos y nos quedamos hablando un largo rato sobre diversas tonterías que nos hacían sonreír, luego él se marcho y yo me quede allí acostada pensando en cómo sería mi nueva vida

_Si hiciera un viaje a mis adentros y sobreviviera a los lamentos, pediría fuerzas para decir cuánto lo siento. Si volviera en un viaje a mis adentros. Si volviera a comenzar, no tendría tiempo de reparar el agua derramada está, la sed que siento no saciará ¿Cuántas cosas más puedo guardar? ¿Cuántas cosas puedo atesorar? Dulce tentación de dejarlo todo ¿Cuánto espacio más quiero ocupar? ¿Cuántas cosas me puedo llevar? Dulce tentación de dejarlo todo… dulce tentación... regalarlo todo - Café Tacuba_

**Bueno bueno xd cuarto capítulo, el capitulo anterior fue algo deprimente, lo se xd ¿Cómo creen que será para ella volver a comenzar, dejarlo todo y empezar desde cero? En mi opinión volver a comenzar de vez en cuando es bueno, nos da tiempo para olvidar, para darle un descanso al corazón y a ella sí que le hace falta. Espero que la disfruten, en esta historia he incluido partes de mi vida, me sorprendí a mí misma con la facilidad que tuve al transformar en algo relativamente "bueno" cosas que me lastimaban, es gratificante, me ayuda mucho a sanar en mi interior, porque en esta vida tenemos que apreciar hasta los malos momentos, esas tristezas que a la larga nos ayudan a ser mas fuertes xd bueno ya me callo, les dejo el cap y disfruten la historia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya me voy, ¿tan rápido?**

Esas dos semanas transcurrieron demasiado rápido, no podía creer que ya iba camino al aeropuerto con mi papa, todo esto me emocionaba, sin embargo no puedo negar que me entristecía tener que separarme de mis mejores amigos y de mi papa, nunca me había separado por tanto tiempo de mi papa.

- Bueno hija ya tienes que irte – estábamos en el aeropuerto y ya habían anunciado que mi vuelo saldría en un momento, mi papa me abrazo fuerte, sé que es igual de fuerte para el tener que separarnos por tanto tiempo – Tranquila princesa, todo estará bien, además cuando llegues te estará esperando una sorpresa

- Creo que si, todo estará bien – _"¿Escuche la palabra "sorpresa"?"_ – Ohh ¿una sorpresa? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? Dime

- Meghan, si te digo ya no será sorpresa, no te dire – _"Ja, eso es algo que mi cara de perrito abandonado en pleno día de lluvia solucionará"_ – Meg no uses tu carita de perrito triste que igual no me vas a convencer

- Okeey papa no me digas, bueno me voy porque si no pierdo el vuelo

- Está bien princesa te amo, cuídate mucho – Me abrazo

- Tu también cuídate papa, te quiero inmenso

- Anda, antes de que pierdas el avión – _"Ya se me quitaron las ganas de irme, papa no me sueltes"_ claro que no se lo dije, me solté de él con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude reunir en ese momento, me fui y no quise voltear a verlo porque sabía que si lo hacía me iba a devolver corriendo.

_- " Meghan compórtate que pareces una niña malcriada"_

_- "Si claro, es sencillo para ti"_

_- "Claro que es fácil, comenzaras una nueva etapa de tu vida, madura ¿quieres?"_

_- "¿Qué madure?", lo que me faltaba, que mi propio subconsciente me llame inmadura… no sabes que difícil será lograr adaptarme a todo esto"_

_- "¡Por dios si solo te vas a Forks por un tiempo, no te vas a otro planeta!"_

_- "Bue quizás tengas razón y no sea tan difícil, ya me canse, a dormir…"_

Luego de tener esa interesante discusión mental, me rendí ante los brazos de Morfeo, al cabo de un rato desperté por la vocecita fastidiosa de la aeromoza indicando que ajustáramos nuestros cinturones porque ya íbamos a aterrizar, me dolía hasta la sonrisa por tanto tiempo sentada.

Al estar en la sala de espera del aeropuerto busque con la mirada a mi tío o a Bella pero no los vi, decidí ir a tomar algo a la cafetería mientras esperaba que vinieran a buscarme.

_25minutos…–1 hora…._- Llame varias veces a Bella pero no me contestaba _–1 hora y media…. –"Estoy calmada, vendrán en un momento". _Guarde mi Ipod porque ni la música lograba calmarme. Ya habían pasado 2 horas y media… CASI TRES HORAS - _Me harte_ – Me levante de donde estaba, salí y tome el primer taxi que vi.

*************** En Forks***************

****PointOfViewCharlie****

Era un sábado calmado, no había surgido nada interesante en el trabajo así que me quede esa noche con mi hija viento series en tv. Comenzó a sonar mi teléfono, me levante para contestar:

_*Alo?_

_*Hola Charlie ¿cómo esta todo por allá?_

_*John que sorpresa, aquí todo bien hermano, ¿Qué sucede?_

_*Nada Charlie, todo bien, solo quería hablar con Meghan_

_*¿Con Meg?_

_*Claro, ya hace como tres o cuatro horas que debió llegar su vuelo, me imagino que está cansada por el largo viaje-_ _"¿Meghan!" "Dios, ¡Olvide ir a buscar a mi sobrina al aeropuerto! ¡Pensé que llegaba mañana!" "Si calculo bien, ella llego a las 4:45 pm y son casi las 10:00pm ohh por dios!" "tengo que disimular, si John se entera que olvide a su hija en el aeropuerto me mata" _– No había prestado atención a lo que me decía mi hermano, tenía que apresurarme

_*Si si, ella está muy cansada creo que se quedo dormida_

_*Mmmm okey si está dormida no hay ningún problema, cuando despierte dile que la quiero y que la llamo mañana… gracias por todo hermano_

_*Está bien no hay problema yo le digo_

Corte la llamada y subí a mi habitación corriendo me puse mi chaqueta, cogí las llaves de la camioneta y baje para ir lo más rápido posible al aeropuerto a recoger a Meghan

- ¿Papa que sucede? ¿A dónde vas tan agitado?

- Hija recuerdas que tu prima Meghan se vendrá a vivir con nosotros – Bella asintió- pensé que su vuelo llegaba mañana, pero llego hoy hace unas tres horas, tengo que ir a buscarla ahora mismo- Bella quedo en completo silencio por varios segundos antes de reaccionar

- ¡Ohh por Dios! Yo también lo olvide – Busco su móvil – papa tengo 15 llamadas perdidas de Meg, vámonos rápido!

*******PointOfViewMeghan*******

- ¿Señor cuanto tiempo falta para llegar? – _"Quiero llegar de una buena vez!"_

- Tranquila Srta. Faltan como veinte minutos – _"Veinte tediosos y largos minutos!"_ – Pero todavía no me ha dicho exactamente el lugar donde tengo que dejarla – _"M¡3rd yo no sé cómo es la casa de mi tío, bueno preguntando se llega a roma ¿no?" _

- No se preocupe señor, cuando lleguemos yo le digo – _"¿Que le digo, si no se?" "Lo que me faltaba, la batería de mi cel. murió completamente, genial!"_

****PointOfViewCharlie****

- Dios mío Bella, no la encuentro por ningún lado – ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme, teníamos 15 minutos buscándola, habíamos revisado todo el aeropuerto y ni una señal de Meghan

- No te preocupes papa, la vamos a encontrar, mejor preguntemos por si la han visto – le preguntamos a varias personas si la habían visto y ninguna de sus respuestas coincida con la descripción de Meghan, estaba muy preocupado, nos dirigimos a la cafetería y preguntamos una vez mas

- Sí señor, ella estuvo aquí, comió algo y se quedo esperando varias horas, no me di cuenta cuando se fue, se desapareció de repente – Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría _"Se desapareció de repente",_ muchas hipótesis con respecto a donde podría estar cruzaron por mi mente y ninguna era buena. _"Me muero si le pasa algo a mi sobrina, no me muero, primero mi hermano me mata!"_

- Gracias – "_Dios Meghan ¿Dónde te metiste?"_- Bella ¿La llamaste?

- Si papa, pero tiene el móvil apagado – _"No, no ¿dios que hago ahora?"_

- Creo que lo mejor es que volvamos – Decidí regresar a casa para comenzar la búsqueda con la ayuda del resto del departamento local de policía. _"¿Y si no aparece? ¿Qué le diré a mi hermano?, "Hola John, perdí a tu hija"_

_Algunas veces vivo y otras veces la vida se me va con lo que escribo. Algunas veces busco un adjetivo inspirado y posesivo __que te arañe el corazón. Luego arrojo mi mensaje se lo lleva de equipaje una botella al mar de tu incomprensión. No quiero hacerte chantaje sólo quiero regalarte una canción. Y algunas veces suelo recostar mi cabeza en el hombro de la luna y le hablo de esa amante inoportuna que se llama soledad. - Joaquín Sabina_

**Otro capi :D hahahaha lo de la discusión mental de Meghan es un tanto demente, pero yo he tenido discusiones mentales algo parecidas, creo que es totalmente normal ¿no? ._. o de plano estoy loca hahaha xd Ese olvido de Charlie lo está haciendo pasar un buen sustito, pero calma, todo irá bien(: Creo que han notado que al final de los caps dejo un fragmento de alguna canción, espero que no les moleste eso, espero les haya gustado, acepto todo tipo de comentario, crítica constructiva y blablabla, ustedes saben, besos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bienvenida inesperada**

Todavía no se cómo, pero el caso es que logre encontrar la casa de mi tío Charlie, pero tenía un pequeño inconveniente, no había nadie en la casa _"Cansada, enfadada, congelándome y no hay nadie, ¡genial!",_ faltaba muy poco para la medianoche , me senté a esperar otra vez, unos ruidos extraños lograron que me asustara, estaba alerta para gritar, cuando sentí la presencia de alguien, busque con la mirada y ahí estaba un chico observándome, era atractivo, pero muy pálido, hablo:

- ¿Quién eres tú? y ¿qué haces frente a la casa de Charlie a estas horas? – sentí como me desafiaba con su mirada, "_Si las miradas mataran…" _

- Primero, soy Meghan Swan, la sobrina de Charlie; Segundo, estoy aquí esperando por mi tío, ya que no fue a buscarme al aeropuerto – me miraba atento a cada una de mis palabras – Y tercero, ¿Quién eres tú para hacerme estas preguntas?

- Soy Edward, Edward Cullen el novio de Isabella

- Así que tú eres el famoso Edward! – El desconcierto en su rostro casi me hizo reír, no lo hice por educación – Es que mi prima me ha hablado un poco sobre ti

Estuvimos largo rato hablando, ese chico me caía bien a pesar de que lo conocía desde hace muy poco, parecía tener una extraña madurez y conocimiento a pesar de ser tan joven. Era interesante hablarle, ya tendría mucho tiempo para conocerlo mejor.

******PointOfViewEdward******

Esa chica resulto ser muy simpática, lo poco que conocía de ella era gracias a Bella. Tenía cierto aire de misterio, una mirada fuerte. Me sentía un cómodo e incomodo al mismo tiempo con su presencia, ella irradiaba una energía indescriptible. Me desconcerté al verla directamente a los ojos por escasos segundos, ahí había dolor. Preferí no inmiscuirme en su mente. Luego de un rato, revise mi reloj ya eran como la 12:45am y todavía no habían llegado Charlie ni mi Bells, comenzaba a preocuparme, hasta que percibí el aroma de Bella, estaba cerca. En eso llegaron Bella y Charlie visiblemente preocupados.

****PointOfViewMeghan****

Ya era muy tarde, el cansancio me estaba consumiendo, me dormiría allí en cualquier momento.

- ¡Meghan! – mi tío y Bella vinieron corriendo hacia donde yo estaba y me abrazaron

- Saben, no es por nada, pero necesito un poquito de aire… - Me soltaron pero seguían viéndome algo preocupados - Y gracias por dejarme abandonada en el aeropuerto por no sé cuantas horas, luego tuve que tomar un taxi, venirme sola y para hacerlo más agradable no había nadie en casa – Solté cada palabra reprochando lo que me hicieron pasar, No saben cuánto detesto esperar

- Meg, de verdad lo siento, olvide que llegabas hoy – respondió mi tío avergonzado – fuimos al aeropuerto desesperados a buscarte, y no estabas, no sabes cuantas cosas pensé en ese momento, estaba realmente preocupado por ti

- Yo también lo siento mucho Meg – Bella me miraba con arrepentimiento en su mirada

- Tranquilos, ya paso, además si no hubiese ocurrido todo esto, no habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Edward – esto último lo dije mirándolo

- Qué bien, que ya se conozcan. Meg vamos para que te instales de una vez en tu habitación, ya es muy tarde – Mi tío le lanzo una mirada a Bella que no supe interpretar, me imagino que no le cayó en gracia que Edward estuviera a esas horas allí. Me despedí, y seguí a mi tío, necesitaba llegar a la habitación lo antes posible, apenas tenía energía para caminar, estaba exhausta.

******PointOfViewBella******

Luego de despedirme de mi novio subí a mi habitación a cambiarme. Que noche tan agitada, gracias a Dios que n paso de un susto y todo por un olvido de mi padre, lo importante es que mi prima está bien. Meghan ha cambiado mucho, estaba muy hermosa, tanto tiempo sin verla, la extrañaba. Se por todo lo que ha pasado, y siempre la he considerado una persona muy fuerte y lo es, no es perfecta lo sé, todos cometemos errores, _errores fatales de vez en cuando_. Ella ha sabido seguir adelante, en contra de las adversidades.

_El porqué de tus silencios que quieres ocultar. __El porqué de tanto tiempo sin hablar dios te libre de inventar de mentir o de callar cuando cantas. Como un pájaro indefenso bajo la tempestad aún encuentras fundamentos en la ruina cruel de tu memoria al recordar el por qué de tus silencios. Y las huellas de tus pies en la arena frente al mar borradas por el vaivén de las aguas. El fin es el comienzo. Ya nadie te espera no sabes si sales o si entras - Enrique Bunbury_

**Okeeey Olvidada en el aeropuerto por nosecuantas horas, está agotada y luego tiene que aguantar a Edward y su actitud un tantito territorial ewe buenobueno de todas formas me agrada un poco ese vampiro, aunque me intereso más por cierto licántropo que tiene un cuerpo de infarto (babas), ok volvamos a lo de la historia antes de que babee el teclado. Saludos (:**


End file.
